


Wedding In The Making

by gimmekensei



Series: Tied at the Knot [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cutesy, I try to make it amusing, Idiots in Love, Kensei wants the wedding as soon as possible, M/M, Shuhei is always busy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: After agreeing to Kensei's marriage proposal, Shuhei finds that being both the lieutenant of the ninth and engaged to the Captain of the ninth comes with its difficulties. With the wedding date nearing, how will these two love birds manage to prep in time?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: Tied at the Knot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725370
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



“A wedding dress?” Shuhei remarked, crossing his arms across his chest as he eyed his sheepishly smirking Captain. How they got to this point, Shu had no idea but to go from being proposed to, to a few days later this….he really didn’t know.  
  
“.....Captain, while I approve of the way you run the Ninth, I can’t say I agree with your….suggestion for our wedding.”  
  
“Ah, but come on.” Kensei chuckled, mostly having suggested a wedding dress for Hisagi to see what kind of reaction he’d get. He hadn’t been disappointed. “Don’t worry, you’d look good in one. And just think of the lingerie we could get you to wear underneath.”  
  
To which the Captain was once again met with a disapproving stare. “I’m not wearing a dress, period. Now then,” Shuhei sighed, dropping a stack of paper that his husband to be had been holding back from doing all day. “Please sign the paperwork as you should be…”  
  
“....” The Captain huffed, given in, and grabbed the first paper from the stack.  
  
“......sign it all before we lock up the office…..and perhaps, I’ll allow the lingerie at least.” Shuhei cut in and like a charm, Kensei’s speed quickly picked up. No one could argue that Hisagi couldn’t find ways to motivate his Captain.   
  
_Besides,_ Shuhei smirked to himself and turned, leaving the man to his work. He wasn't going to be too harsh on Kensei. He'd allow a dress behind closed doors~


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong with wearing your shirt?" Shuhei asked quietly, his slender form completely dwarfed in the Captain’s shirt. He didn’t wear anything else as he sat by the windowsill and continued to eat the slice of watermelon he had cut for himself earlier.    
  
“Eh, nothing wrong with it.” The visitor remarked from a distance before joining Shuhei by the window. There was no need to worry about anyone seeing them sitting together there. After all it was growing late and for the moment they were managing to keep their hands to themselves. Furthermore, it was already well known in Soul Society that the Captain and Lieutenant of the ninth division were engaged. However, that didn’t mean Kensei wanted those crazy female soul reapers trying to get pictures of them in the heat of the moment. Shuhei might let him sometimes take a picture here and there, after dumping a load inside him, but even Kensei knew Shuhei would be chasing after him with KAzeshini if anyone else got any pictures like that.    
  
“Tch, still can’t believe those idiots managed to mess up all today’s reports…” Kensei remarked and leaned over to steal a bite, taking a chunk from the watermelon. Taking a bite caused some wet drop trails to run down Shuhei’s hand, but he paid little attention to the wetness oozing down his arm and rather focused on glaring up at the Captain.    
  
“You stole a bite.”    
  
“Heh, and you stole my shirt kid. Seems pretty fair to me.” The older male snickered.   
  
Shuhei huffed and in a childish manner wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck and stole a light kiss. "There...I stole a kiss then."    
  
“....you call that a kiss? Like kissing a wall…” Kensei teased and flashed a grin when Shuhei pushed the watermelon to the side before straddling the Captain’s hips and slamming their lips together then. It was pure luck their teeth didn’t accidentally clash at the roughness and suddenness of the press of lips. Growling slowly in approval at his lieutenant's actions, Kensei dug his fingers in Shuhei’s hair and tugged roughly to bare the boy’s throat.    
  
“Nn-!”    
  
“Movement by the trees.” The Captain remarked quietly before Shuhei could grumble.    
  
“It’s probably just Rukia..she mentioned she was the one now in charge of getting pictures…” Shuhei responded, raking his fingers through his hair to try and organize it. But spotting his husband to be’s look of annoyance he moved back to settle down on the futon in their room.    
  
“Captain…” Shuhei sighed when Kensei didn’t turn and snapped his fingers to get his attention. Smiling faintly when the Captain eyed him quietly, he crooked his finger to motion for the male to come over and join him.

“Let’s continue over here Captain~” 


	3. Chapter 3

It was simply just a photograph, but in so many ways it meant the world to Shuhei. It captured the promises made in the past, the good memories they all shared, and most importantly, it preserved those feelings from days already experienced. Shuhei couldn’t go back in time, but if he could….he would. He would go back and confront his former Captain, beg for a decent explanation that didn’t come hand in hand with a stab, and force Tousen’s eyes open.    
  
Unaware that his current Captain and husband to be was at the doorway watching quietly, Shuhei’s finger grazed along to the image of Tousen and him in the World of the Living. It had been on the rarer times that they had gone on a mission together, and it had gone well...It also had been the time that Shuhei had discovered his love for guitars and though it would be ages before he would actually find someone to teach him how to play, he still bought one to Tousen’s dismay.    
  
“Heh…” Chuckling quietly and filling the room with only that sound, Shuhei glanced once more at the picture before putting into a cupboard and sealing it away for now. There was nothing wrong with wanting to look at something from the past, but Hisagi’s life was traveling a mile a minute...he needed to concentrate of the present in order to keep his future bright.    
  
Getting the hint that Shuhei was reminiscing and probably not in the mood to suddenly talk, Kensei paused onto the cross the distance between them to wrap his arms around the lieutenant's waist, hugging him from behind. Though Hisagi had been caught off guard, he didn’t seem to mind the sudden tender moment and let his hands fall down to rest on the gloved ones locked around his slender waist.    
  
Neither said a word, and that was okay. Sometimes things were better left unsaid.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a few days, so sorry for that. I won't be able to update any big projects for about a week or two since I'll be returning to work soon and college is wrapping up. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Listening to the sounds of children running about happily at the park, Shuhei took it all in, content with just sitting there. It had been a bit of a surprise when Ichigo had invited him to come with him and his son to the park, but he hadn’t said no. Furthermore, he had been in the area already since he was still taking guitar lessons from Chad.    
  
“...so you and Kensei, huh?” Ichigo finally murmured quietly from where he sat on the other end of the park bench.    
  
“Yes…” Shuhei trailed off, unsure what else to say in response to that. Why suddenly felt the urge to ask for Kurosaki’s blessing, he had no idea. They were merely friends after all.    
  
“Won’t that be challenging?” Ichigo asked only to explain himself when Shuhei flashed a confused look. “Well, I mean...he’s your superior. And you two are getting married. Won’t it be weird for you being ordered around by your husband?”    
  
“Though my Captain struggles at times to separate the two different parts of our lives...I believe we will manage just fine. So far I haven’t failed to keep him in check.” To which Kurosaki and Shuhei both shared a small set of grins.    
  
“Yeah, I’ll give you credit for that. He’s a handful and yet you’ve managed to rein him in…” Ichigo added on with a soft laugh and rested back against the bench. “So...I know it’s probably too early, but have you two thought of having kids in the future?”    
  
Shuhei hesitated at that and dropped his hands into his lap. “I wouldn’t mind having children, however, I haven’t expressed that yet to the Captain…”    
  
“Ah, I see…well, if you two ever need anything or just some help here and there, just let Uryu and I know.” Ichigo smiled softly. “Probably better if you ask Uryu for help though. He’s better with that sort of thing.”    
  
Shuhei managed to hide his growing smile pretty well at that.    
  
  



	5. Bells be ringing

_ Breath….don’t forget to breath.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Shakily sucking in a breath, Shuhei flashed a nervous smile to Sajin. The man had always been a trusted friend and mentor. If anything, the Captain had filled the gap that Tousen had left behind. If anything deserved to walk Shuhei down the aisle, it was this wolf father-figure in the Lieutenant's life.    
  
_ This was really happening...fuck.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Relaxing slightly when Sajin reached over to to give his shoulder a light squeeze, Shuhei’s heart fluttered with emotion and tried once more to smile properly.    
  
“It will be okay Shuhei….”    
  
“I know...it’s just I didn’t realize just how long I’ve been waiting for this. And it’s...really happening.”    
  
Hearing the call for him to make his entrance, Shuhei shivered and adjusted his wedding suit for the hundredth time that day. Then he took the hand offered to him by the Captain.    
  
“Let’s do this.” Shuhei whispered, watching as the doors open, revealing their friends and comrades seating about, but all he could focus on was his Captain and husband to be. It was as if they both forgot to breathe, so shocked by each other’s cleaned, polished looks. It was as if they hadn’t seen each other just a day ago.    
  
Hisagi could barely hear a word uttered by the priest as he came forth to stand in front of Kensei. A memory of Kensei teasing him with buying a veil filled his mind for a moment, but he shook it off when the visored smiled tenderly, followed by, “I do.”    
  
Then it was his turn. “I do.”    
  
Neither seemed to pay much attention to shouts and cheers from their friends as the Captain reached over to cup Shuhei’s face, step forward to break the distance between them, and cover the Lieutenant's lips with his. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was their first kiss as a married couple, and somehow it was better than all the kisses that they had shared in the past.    
  
“Time to toss some flowers, huh?” Kensei whispered, looking pretty damn pleased with himself as they started to walk, their hands clasped together.    
  
“Hn, of course.”    
  
“Aim it at Renji’s face. Kid needs a good reminder to settle with Byakuya.”    
  
“Heh...noted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for yuki_chicken, who always loves to see married Kensei and Shuhei stories, so I thought I'd spoil them a bit~ Hope you enjoy it Yuki-chan~!


End file.
